renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Manchester
Manchester is a wood town in Westmorland, Kingdom of England. Manchester is a small town with wonderful people. Wonderfully odd people. Some of these wonderfully odd people who have been mayor include Hilarion (the first mayor), Quasiart, Elfwarden, Thomas Poe, Lord Vampiros, Lavea, Gretchen, Anice, Wselfwulf, Pilgrim, Cookie, Milah, Nyxan, Rominus, Alisar, Helliviknow, Edward.macarthur. The wonderful town hall tavern is the Red Lion, which also sports a bathhouse and pillow room, along with cellar full of copious amounts of ale, a kitchen full of pies and an unknown number of trap doors. Please beware the cactii planted below the windowsill should you fall out - we do provide complimentary tweezers. Other notable pubs and taverns include: * Abi's Cardland * The House of Peachy * HUNGRY TRAVELLER INN * First Aid Tavern * Moe's Tavern TM Manchester * The Wild Boar (closed) Famous residents include: * Queen Cookie, the wife of King Hezlog, and their son Prince Kaiden. Earl of Blackburn, Baroness of Coniston, loyal politiician of Westmorland. * Lady Lavea de Lyle, Viscountess of Salford, (formerly Earl of Leeds), Marquessate of Lancashire, Duchess of Nottinghamshire; Lady of Bramall Hall, (formerly Pontefract Castle), Holker Hall and Newstead Abbey; Lady Chamberlain to nine monarchs; Lady of the Wardrobe and Chief Lady of the Bedchamber to Queen Cookie and Queen Amalea; Westmorland Rector, reputed witch and general tavern mischief. * Nathaniouse, Baron of Padiham, brother of Queen Cookie and Mayor Gretchen, a fierce fighter and general in the WMTF and Knights of England. * Thomas Poe, a fine politician to Lancaster and editor of the Manchester Paper. * Wselfwulf, Viscount of Droylsden, Baron of Rochdale, Lord of Chingle Hall. A proud politician with an amazing eye for detail, that exasperates all, but stands for what he believes in such that cannot fail to impress, and a true friend. * Nyxan, Viscountess of Preston, Baroness of Cannock, Baronette of Lichfield, Royal Treasurer and Westmorland Councillor, Lady in Waiting to Queen Cookie, Buxom Lady Wench and Corrupter of Innocents. * Laylali, Baroness of Urmston, long term mentor of Manchester. * Suzywho, lady of the church, and friendly local witchhunter. * Daisy, and her human Pilgrim. Daisy is a dog. She runs everything. Her human may be a politician and brave fighter. Or something. But mostly he is provider of buiscuits. * Edward.macarthur, a young bandit and owner of the House of Peachy. * Ele_wylde, blacksmith and providor of illicit alchol. Occasionally seen dressed as a nun - though she's not religious! * Amon, a merchant from Egypt, who had a dream of another resident, a man named Rambar. * Anticlea, adopted street urchin of Kabael. Has a pet cat and Ladro the Summer Ermine, Inverno the Polar Bear Cub and Maschera the Snow Cat. Careful he doesn't pick your pocket! * Thomasine9 - also called Masi by her friends. * Alfsigr_rosendal - provider of fine dyes. * Keliah - provider of fine fountains! * Kabael a sailor and warrior, Baron of Gilsland, award Le Dynaste de la Belette Militaire, by Queen Alvira of France, for over time partaking in succesfully hunting down and sinking long time enemies of France. Places to see: * The Red Lion - Manchester's Town Tavern. * The House of Peachy - Edward.macarthur's Tavern. * Hikenai's House Hospital and Manchester Bath House - Hikenai's. * Winged Sword Bakery, Armory, Bathhouse, and INN - Lucas_condoin's. * Manchester Medicial Center - for an all your medicinal needs. * Bramall Hall - home of Lavea. * Chingle Hall - home of Wselfwulf. * Wythenshawe Hall - home of Anice. * Midnight Manor - home of Nathaniouse and Mistra. * David's House - home of David.c. * The Hovel of Christine - home of Christine. * The Wife's Castle - home of Mathiasrook and Serene. * Firefly Cottage - home of Masi. * Kabael's Home of Solitude - Fast becoming the not so quiet base of the Rosendal Clan. Fun Times: * Manchester Relay Race. Events: * The Great Turkey Riot of December Location Manchester is located in southern Westmorland, and is the closest town to neighbouring Mercia. Category:Town - Category:County Palatine of Lancaster Category:Westmorland